Twinstars (Uber Rare Cat)
center The Twinstars are an Uber Rare Cat that belongs to the Galaxy Gals set added in update 6.2. Unlike Windy and Thundia, which are two separate units with similar stats, Cici and Koma appear together and they do extreme damage to 2 types of enemies at once. They are available to get via the Rare Cat Capsule since June 27th, 2017. Their True Form decreases recharge time, increases speed and damage and grants weaken immunity. Cat Evolves into Twinstars, type Ф at level 10. Evolves into Divine Twinstars at level 30 using Catfruit. Pros *Deal massive damage to Black and Alien Enemies. *Fast movement speed, especially in True Form. *Quite fast attack rate. *Great DPS, especially in True Form *Fast recharge time, especially in True Form. *Cheaper than many Uber Rares. *True Form is immune to weaken. *Very brief idle between attacks, makes it safe to have fast speed. Cons *Mediocre range. *Mediocre health. *Multi-hit attacks can reduce DPS delivered. Strategy/Usage This unit has a limited usage for an Uber Rare, but let them loose on the XP Stages and they will demolish everything! Just make sure to keep them well protected with your meatshields or they will most likely get knocked back before attacking. They are generally not great at quickly killing units that have wide range or many knockbacks, but, thanks to their multi-hit ability, they are one of the best units for crowd control and are also able to keep rushes enemies at bay by knocking them back every time a foe come charging, especially against Black and Alien Enemies. In levels like Gestalt, Decay, they are one of the best units to use, especially in true form, as they don't really kill the enemies quickly, but they knock them back continuously, which is even better. They are generally outclassed by groups of smaller cats for general use, but they have better range than many small units, and are more cost efficient, so it depends on the situation. Description Cost *Chapter 1: $2600 *Chapter 2: $3900 *Chapter 3: $5200 Stats Catfruit Evolution Appearance *Normal Form: Two girls holding hands. They appear to be wearing matching dresses, backpacks, and wristbands, all in grayscale. Two machines that appear to be cat paws float above them. *Evolved Form: Now in full color. They take blue and gold as color scheme. The paws now have claws, are red and white, and have characters in the middle. The left one appears to have 「阿」 (Ah) written on it, and the right one has 「吽」 (Un). *True Form: The girls are now wearing vests over their shirts, and their boots, outfits and mecha-paws are in matching colors, with some extra gold linings. The right girl's color scheme is mainly white, and the left girl wears mostly black. They have small hexagon shapes surrounding them, like the other Galaxy Gals. *'They have 3 attacks, in this order: Cat paws smash the ground, they kick, paws do an uppercut.' Trivia *They are the only unit from Galaxy Gals to appear as two people. Also, they are the only ones to not have some kind of gauntlet on their arms and are the only Galaxy Gals that smile (With the exception of holiday variants, Divine Kai and Myrcia). *「阿」can be pronounced as "ああ" in Sino-Japanese reading, "aa3" in Cantonese and "Ā" in Mandarin. All of them resembles the pronunciation "eɪ" in "alien". *「吽」 is the sixth Pāramitā in the Six True Words commonly used in Buddhism, one of the important religions of Japan. The word is associated with the color black. *Their True Form was originally cacalled "Ultima Twinstars, type Ф", but was later chaned to "Divine Twinstars" in the Version 9.1 Update. *They may be a reference to the anime “Ommyji Two Stars” (Jap. Sousei no Onmyouji), where the 50th series is called “Two Stars. Twins”, as well as the second name of the anime “Twin Star Exorcists”. Gallery twinstarsatkani.gif|Twinstars' attack animation. twinstarsphiatkani.gif|Twinstars, type Φ's attack animation. 6.2 new Cat left side.jpg|Teasers 6.2 new Cat the center.jpg|from 6.2 new Cat right side.jpg|PONOS. Reference * https://battlecats-db.com/unit/352.html *https://www.reddit.com/r/battlecats/comments/6jsaav/cats_new_jp_units_translations_uber_tier_list/ ---- Units Release Order: << Nisetama Army | Hermit Cat >> ---- Category:Cat Units Category:Uber Rare Cats Category:Anti-Black Cats Category:Anti-Alien Cats Category:Area Attack Cats Category:Cats do multi-hits Category:Cats with Massive Damage ability Category:Gacha Cats Category:Cats require Catfruits for True Form Category:Cats with Weaken Immunity